She's worth it
by Kellouka2
Summary: If you love something, let it go. Bullshit. Beck knows better than anyone that this statement sucks. If you love something, you fight for it and you do your best to hold it close to you./ Or, Beck's responsible for everything. The break-up, the opposite date, etc... He only wanted Jade to hate him and be happy. Because she's worth it. For Bade Prompts. Prompt: The Art of Letting


**Hello, guys! It's been a long time since I uploaded a new chapter, right? Anyway, I was really busy writing this one and making videos, but I swear I'll try to update all of my stories in the next week.**

**This is an one-shot for Bade Prompts. Here's the challenge: In no less than 1500 words, write this story: "(S)he didn't tell you, did (s)he?"**

**My Prompt: The Art of Letting Go**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! And sorry for the 6000 words... :/**

**Thanks to CaterinaGold who read this chapter and checked it instead of me. :) And, since this is my first time participating in a Bade Prompts challenge, I hope I did a good job. :D**

* * *

_She's worth it_

_If you love something, let it go..._

Bullshit. Beck knows better than anyone that this statement sucks. If you love something, you fight for it and you do your best to hold it close to you.

Beck always thought that if he let Jade go she would be happier. He always blamed himself when he saw Jade sad. Every fight made the situation even worse. Screams, glares, tears, _desperation_. Beck could see behind Jade's expressionless face, he could recognize the hurt in her eyes. He blamed himself for that. He had been trying for a long time to find a way to release Jade from this torture. Until it hit him.

...

_Beck was lost in his thoughts, staring at Sikowitz as he was rambling about a coconut he had found. Beck took a look shyly at Jade. She was sitting right next to him. Their chairs were stuck together, but their bodies had a long gap between them, making it clear for everyone that something was wrong._

_As soon as the bell rang, Jade grabbed her bag from the floor and stood up, storming out of class. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he steadied his bag on his shoulder._

_Andre patted his shoulder. "Hey." He muttered._

_Beck turned and glanced at him. "Oh, hey..." He forced a smile._

_Andre frowned. "You don't have to act like nothing's wrong. We all know that you and Jade have a hard time these days." He stated._

_Beck groaned. "I just don't know what to do... It's killing me watching her like that. And it's worse now that I don't know what to do."_

_Andre gave him an encouranging smile. "Okay. Maybe I don't know what you have to do with Jade, but I need a favor." He replied._

_Beck squinted at him suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"_

_"Ugh..." Andre rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was wondering if you could help me with a scene. See, I'm auditioning for the semester's play and I wanna take the lead, so I have to be perfect. Can you help me rehearse it?" He questioned, smiling innocently._

_Beck chuckled. "Of course. Why are you so nervous about it?"_

_Andre bit his bottom lip. "Um... There's something more..." He added._

_Beck widened his eyes at him. "Oh... Um... What is it?"_

_"I... I thought that you..."_

_"Uh, oh..."_

_"You're a great and talented actor..."_

_"I don't like where this is going..." Beck murmured and started taking small steps away from Andre._

_"You're a very talented actor and you can play every role... So..."_

_"No!" Beck cut him off._

_"Please!"_

_"You want me to help you with your scene by playing the GIRL?" Beck questioned glaring at him._

_"C'mon, Beck! You're gonna play my crush's best friend!" Andre stated._

_Beck rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'll help you. But-"_

_"Thanks, man. That's why you're my best friend!" Andre exclaimed happily and handed Beck a piece of paper. "Here's the scene. You start."_

_"Now?" Andre nooded. Beck let out a silent sigh and let his bag on a chair next to him. "Okay... Um... Hello, Jacob. Hav-"_

_"Uh, oh... Wait." Andre interrupted him. Beck stared at him in frustration._

_"What?"_

_"You're playing a girl. Can you al least change your voice a little bit?" Andre requested._

_Beck frowned and looked again on his piece of paper. "Fine. Ugh..." He cleared his throat. "Hello, Jacob." He said in a girl's voice. "Have you thought what you're gonna do with my best friend?"_

_"Unfortunately, no. It's really complicated."_

_"No, it's not. It's very simple. I guess you've understood that this relationship is only hurting her. You love her. So you know what to do." Beck told him, a weird feeling spreading inside of him gradually._

_Andre sighed. "I know... But I can't just leave her."_

_"You're not leaving her. You're letting her live her life without a dysfunctional relationship. It's better for her. If you love her, you should let her go. You don't make her happy, so maybe someone else does."_

_"But I love her. I don't want to be away from her!"_

_"You're selfish! You're only thinking of yourself! Can't you see her? Can't you feel her pain? Can't you understand that she's not happy with you? If you really love her, you want her to be happy."_

_"I do, but-"_

_"Then let her be happy. Let her go." Beck stated, realizing that he had found the answer to his problem._

_Andre looked at him. "Okay, okay... I'll do it. Only because I love her and I'm not selfish. I care about her."_

_"So do I..." Beck whispered, staring at nowhere._

_Andre smiled and clapped a couple of times. "That's it! Thanks, Beck. You really helped me!" He stated and took the piece of paper._

_Beck faked a smile and took his bag. He started walking out of the classroom, lost in his thoughts for a second time that day._

_He knew what he had to do. He finally knew. All he had to do was to make the decision and find the right time to let Jade go... He knew it would be difficult and torturing, especially for him, but she was worth it. Jade was worth it._

...

He had made it. He had let Jade go. But something wasn't right. She was supposed to be happy without him, but all Beck could see was a more insecure and unsure girl. Maybe she still loved him. And that was making it worse.

So, he had to make her forget him. He had to make her hate him. And he knew exactly what to do...

But, even after all this time, Jade still hadn't moved on, making Beck feel that maybe he had made a wrong decision.

_If you love something, let it go._

Beck had spent minutes, and hours, and days thinking of that sentence. Everyone said it was right. So why Beck thought it was the worst advice ever? Letting the one you love go... No, it just wasn't right. He should've fought for her. He should've tried to change himself instead of leaving her alone. He wasn't selfish. He didn't want to watch her in pain, but he shouldn't have let her find the solution by her own. He knew he should have stayed with her in order to find a way out of this together.

But it was too late to take her back. He had already managed to make her hate him. He couldn't just tell her to forgive him. He couldn't take her back and it was killing him.

_Unless..._

Unless someone helped him. Someone smart. Someone who was close to him. Someone who was close to Jade, too. Someone who had helped them before. Someone who would be willing to help.

Someone like Tori.

...

Beck rushed in the main hall of Hollywood Arts, skimming frantically the place to spot Tori. Cat passed next to him, greeting him.

"Hi, Beck."

"Yeah, hi." Beck replied in an absent-minded way and continued looking for Tori. Cat shrugged and started bouncing to her locker.

Beck finally noticed Tori standing next to the soda machine, talking to a tall guy. Beck walked to them and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" Tori grumbled.

"It's important!" Beck told her and turned to glance at the guy Tori was talking with. "Hi. I need her."

The guy shrugged. "Whatever." He mumbled and walked away.

"No! Wait, Mike! Are you sure you have plans for tonight?" Tori shouted at him as he was leaving them.

Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. He opened the janitor's closet's door and pushed Tori in, following her inside. He closed the door and stared at her.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He questioned.

"No! I'm just single!" Tori replied angrily and crossed her arms. "What do you want me and why is it so important?" She asked him.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, trying to gain more time in order to find the right words to speak. "I need your help." He stated.

"With what?"

"With Jade."

Tori bit her lip. "Ugh... Beck, if she terrifies you all you have to do is to talk to Lane or something. I can't talk to her bec-"

"No. It's not that."

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Oh... Then what is it?"

"I want her back." He told her decisively.

Tori widened her eyes and stared at him in shock for a couple of times, before shaking her head. "What? You... You want to... to get-get back together with... Jade?" She stammered surprised.

He nodded. "Yes. I really do."

Tori shrugged. "Are you crazy?! Beck, I don't think Jade will want to get back together with you. She hates you. You've hurt her a lot. A lot. I mean, you were the one who didn't open the stupid door and broke up with her. You were the one who tried to kiss-" She pointed at herself. "-one of Jade's friends. You are the wrong here, Beck."

"I know. That's why I want to apologize, and make her understand that I love her."

"How can you love after all that you've done to her?!" Tori shouted. "You've made lots of mistakes, Beck. You can't fix them all."

"Actually, I've made only one mistake. And if I make her understand why I've done all those things to her, maybe she'll forgive me."

"What are you talking about? Only one mistake?"

"Yeah. I let her go."

"And what abo-"

"I'll explain later. Now, will you help me find a plan to make Jade forgive me?" Beck asked in a baby voice.

"Um... I don't know..."

Beck grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "C'mon, Tori!" He urged.

"Ugh, fine!" Tori said.

Beck let her. "Thanks." He stated calmly and smiled slightly as he exited the janitor's closet.

Tori leaned against the wall next to the door and covered her face with her palms. "How the hell am I going to help them get back together?" She wondered.

...

Jade was lounging on her couch, trying to find the lyrics for the song she would perform at the Full Moon Jam. Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it with a swift move and answered.

"What?"

"_Um... Hi, Jade._" Andre's voice replied.

"Hey, Andre. What do you want?" She aksed him angrily.

"_Well... Um... You sound angry_."

"I am angry!" She shouted.

"_Why?_"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down a little bit. "Because I can't find the lyrics to the song I'll perform at the Full Moon Jam." She muttered.

"_Ugh... Um..._" Jade heard a girl's voice whispering.

"Andre?" She called.

"_Uh? What? I'm here._" He replied nervously.

"Oh... Okay. I... I guess... Now, what do you want?"

"_What?_"

"Andre! Focus! You called me. What do you want?"

"_Oh! Yeah... Well, I-I thought that maybe you wanted some help with... with your song for the Full Moon Jam?_"

"So?"

Andre gulped. "_So... I thought that maybe I could come over to your house and help you?_"

Jade bit her lip. "Um, okay, sure."

"_Great. I'm on my way._"

...

Andre hung up and glared at Tori. She was staring at him with a satisfied smile on her face. Andre rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now I have to help Jade with her song..." He mumbled.

"So?"

"She scares me, Tori! I can't work when I feel her deathly eyes on me!" Andre exclaimed worriedly.

"Realx. You're doing this for your friend. Friendship is one of the most important things a person can have. You need to do this." Tori told him.

"Oh, yeah? Beck's your friend, too. Wh don't you go to Jade's house and risk your life by telling her to forgive him?" Andre replied sarcastically.

"I thought of the plan. I helped." Tori responded.

Andre grimanced. "I should probably go. I don't wanna be late and be murdered by Jade." He mumbled.

"Oh, of course!" Tori shouted. Andre smiled. "You have to talk to her about Beck! You shouldn't be killed until then!" She added, making Andre pout.

"I'm leaving." He announced and grabbed his jacket before exiting Tori's house.

...

Andre knocked Jade's door and took a deep breath. He heard footsteps coming closer, until the door in front of him opened and Jade emerged from the inside of the house. He forced a smile.

Jade rolled her eyes and gestured him to come in. "Just come in." She ordered.

He entered the house and threw his jacket on her couch. "I'll help you with the song." He stated.

"That's why you came here at the first place." Jade replied.

"But... Before we start working on the song, I wanna tell you something." He added.

Jade groaned. "C'mon, Andre... I just want you to help me with a stupid song, okay? I don't need to hear anything else!" She shouted angrily and slammed the door shut forcefully.

Andre winced. "Well... I'm sorry but if I don't tell you what I'm supposed to say, Tori will kill me. And then Beck will kill me, too." Andre replied.

Jade squinted at him. "Wait. What?"

Andre gulped. "Look, Jade. Beck-"

"Don't." Jade cut him off. Andre frowned. "If you're gonna talk about Beck, maybe you should just leave. I'll finish the song by my own." She stated coldly.

Andre sighed. "Okay... I'm not gonna talk about Beck. I'll help you finish the song."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This song will be probably the last song I will have worked on."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because Tori will kill me." Andre answered.

Jade chuckled. "C'mon, let's start working." She suggested and patted his shoulder as she was approaching the couch.

...

Beck threw himself on Tori's couch and stared emotionlessly at Tori and Andre who were fighting.

Tori glared at Andre. "I can't believe you didn't talk to her!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! But when I started, she immediately interrupted me and told me not to talk about Beck. So, I decided to just help her with he song!" He explained.

"Dude! Beck needs our help!" Tori exclaimed angrily and pointed at Beck, who had rested his head back, staring at the ceiling, not paying attention to them.

Andre sighed. "Well, Beck doesn't seem to bother a lot. Besides, I still can't understand how he decided that he wants Jade back after all that he has done to her." He muttered.

Tori groaned and grabbed a pillow. She threw it to Beck and gave him a scowl. Beck gave her a questioning look. "What was that for?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're not helping." Tori murmured.

Andre looked at him. "Beck? Can you tell me why you decided that you love Jade?" He asked.

Beck rolled his eyes and let the pillow next to him. "I didn't decide that I love her. I know that I love her. I've always loved her." He replied.

"Well, I didn't see that when you didn't open the door... Or when you went on an 'opposite date' with Tori..."

Beck let out a sigh and glanced at Tori. "Do I have to say the whole story again?" He questioned.

Tori nodded. "Oh, yeah... Yes, you do." She replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andre inquired.

Tori gently pushed him to the couch and made him sit. "Just sit and listen." She ordered. "You're gonna hear a long story, the same story I've heard." She added and smiled.

...

Jade took a seat at the back of the classroom and left her bag on the floor next to her, exhaling loudly. Tori grapped a chair and placed it next to Jade, sitting on it. Jade gave her a glare.

"No." She stated angrily.

Tori shrugged. "Sorry, I don't understand what you mean." She replied smiling innocently.

Jade sighed. "Just sit somewhere else!" She shouted.

"No! I'll sit wherever I wanna sit." Tori argued.

"Fine! Just sit here. But don't you dare to speak to me!" Jade warned.

Tori smirked. "Sure."

"Good." Jade murmured and took her phone out of her pocket.

Beck and Andre entered the classroom and glanced at Tori. She winked at them and gave them a thumbs up. Andre and Beck nodded and sat somewhere away from the girls. Tori cleared her throat. Jade tried to ignore her.

Tori tapped Jade's shoulder. "Hey, Jade?" Jade didn't even look at her. "Jade?" She kept on focusing on her phone. Tori nudged her forcefully. "Jade!"

"WHAT?!" Jade snapped at her.

Tori gulped. "Um... Today is very hot, uh?" She commented. Jade gave her a glare. "You... You don't think it's hot today?" Tori questioned awkwardly.

"Vega."

"What?"

"Just shut up." Jade ordered and returned to her phone.

Tori pursed her lips. "Hey, Jade?"

"WHAT?! What is it again? What do you want from my life?!" Jade yelled.

Everyone stared at them. Jade looked at them and sighed in frustration before giving Tori a scowl. Tori grimanced. "I wanna talk to you about something."

Jade chuckled bitterly. "Oh, really? I didn't understand it!" She replied sarcastically.

"It's serious." Tori muttered.

Jade squinted at her and tossed her cell phone in her bag. "Talk." She demanded.

Tori took a deep breath. "Look, Jade... I-I had a talk with... someone." She started.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of talk? With who?"

"With... a boy. And he confessed something to me. Something very important and serious." She told Jade.

"Who did you talk with? And what did he tell you? C'mon, Tori... TALK!" Jade urged her.

"Um... Well... See, Beck-"

"No." Jade cut her off and grabbed her bag. "I'm done with this issue." She stated and walked out of the classrooom, leaving Tori alone.

She frowned and looked at Andre and Beck who were discussing. She exhaled heavily and approached them. She took a seat next to them and poked Beck's shoulder.

He turned and looked at her. "What is it?" He questioned.

"You need to tell Jade what you've said to us. She's not gonna listen to neither me and Andre nor anyone else. Only you." She stated.

Andre nodded. "Exactly. Even if we tell her the truth, she's not gonna believe us. She'll forgive you only if you talk to her and try to explain."

"She wants to murder me! I can't even approach her. What makes you believe that she's gonna listen to me?"

"Just try." Tori suggested.

Andre gave him a supportive smile. Beck sighed. "Fine. I'll try to talk to her." He mumbled.

...

Beck took a deep breath and knocked Jade's door. After a couple of seconds, her mom opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello, Beck. How are you?"

Beck forced a smile. "I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm very well!" She answered happily.

They stared at each other for a while without talking. Beck cleared his throat. "Um... Is Jade inside?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is. I didn't know you got back together..." Her mother replied.

"We didn't. I just want to tell her something about... school." He lied.

Jade's mom nodded. "Okay, I'll just tell her that you're here and-"

"Oh, you don't have to." Beck interrupted her. "I'll just go to her room and find her." He told her and entered the house.

Jade's mom shrugged. "Okay, then." She muttered and closed the door.

Beck reached Jade's door and knocked it twice. "_What?_" Jade's voice replied.

Beck bit his lip. "Um... It's me, Beck."

"_GO AWAY!_" Jade shouted.

Beck rolled his eyes and opened the door. He ignored Jade's complaints and got in her bedroom, closing the door. Jade was sitting on her bed, working on her laptop. She stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want here?" She inquired.

"I wanna talk to you." He answered.

"Too bad. I don't wanna hear you." Jade replied sarcastically and smiled bitterly.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I wanna tell you why I didn't open that door." He stated.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. For a second, Beck thought he had seen her eyes softening. But it lasted just a second, since she gave him a death gaze and pointed at the door.

"Get out of my room." She ordered.

"No."

"No?"

"I said no."

"NO?!"

"No."

"Beck!" Jade yelled and threw him a pillow. Beck grabbed it before it hit him and glanced at her. "Really?" He showed the pillow. "Do you really think this is gonna hurt me?" He questioned.

Jade gritted her teeth. "I didn't want to hurt you." She whispered, making sure to say it too silent to be heard.

"Look, can you please listen to me for a minute?"

"No!" She shouted.

"C'mon, Jade..."

"No."

"Just a mi-"

"Don't."

"Please-"

"Stop."

"Jade."

"What?"

"Just let me talk to you."

"No." She mumbled.

Beck sighed. "I'm really sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did hurt me though." She snapped at him.

He looked at the floor, avoiding any eye contact with her. "I'm really sorry. I thought that it was better-"

"For who?"

"For you."

Jade suppressed a huge urge to destroy everything next to her. "So, you're telling me that everything you've done was for me? You thought that I was happy when you broke up with me? When I found out about that date with Vega?" She shouted.

"That's why I'm here. To explain that-"

"I don't need your excuses! Just leave me alone! Can you do this? I don't care what you came here to say, I won't change my mind!" She cut him off.

"But-"

"Beck. Just stop. Please." She muttered, trying to hold back her tears. "You said that you thought about me and you wanted me to be happy. If you still care about me just a little, please go." She pleaded.

Beck gritted his teeth and nodded. "Okay, fine. You don't seem to care about the truth. Bye, Jade." He muttered and walked out of her bedroom, mentally slapping himself for not telling her the whole truth.

...

Beck entered his RV and slammed his door shut. He let out a sigh in frustration and threw himself on his bed. Suddenly, someone started knocking the door. The knocks were fast, urgent, impatient. Beck furrowed his eyebrows and stood up unwillingly. He reached the door and opened it. Andre and Tori were waiting for him. They stormed in the RV and sat on Beck's bed. They stared at him smiling hopefully.

He sighed. "She didn't forgive me. I tried."

Tori widened her eyes. "Wh-What? Did you tell her why you've done all these things to her?" Beck nodded.

"And she didn't forgive you?" Andre exclaimed in surprise.

"I told you. I told her everything, she didn't forgive me." Beck lied. Andre and Tori exchanged a look. "Now, will you please leave me alone? I just wanna spend some time alone."

Tori pouted. "Okay, we get it." She put a hand on Andre's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "C'mon, Andre. Let's go. We can go for sushi." She suggested.

Andre took a look at Beck and nodded. "Sure. Let's go." He agreed.

They got out of Beck's RV, leaving him alone and lost in his thoughts. His head was spinning, he was trying to relax and get rid of his thoughts. Unfortunately, he completely failed. His mind kept on thinking of all the things he could say to her.

He should've tried more to explain. He shouldn't have left her room without letting her know the whole truth. She had to know. Maybe she could forgive him, or, at least, she could hate him less.

But her words had made him walk away and leave her alone.

_"If you still care about me just a little, please go."_

He had to let be happy. Without him. Even though it was killing him. At least he was used to letting her alone. He was used to letting his opportunities letting go. For her. He did everything for her.

And, as if his problem with Jade wasn't enough, he had to deal with Tori and Andre. He had lied to them. But only because he didn't want them to bother Jade anymore. He still believed that she would forgive him if she heard the whole story, but she was too stubborn to listen. And Beck loved her too much to make her sad and watch her angry. So, he decided to let Andre and Tori know that Jade knew the truth. This way they wouldn't talk to her about him and she would be happy.

Just like she wanted.

He always wanted her to be happy. So, he decided to let her go. Even though he wanted to die without her. Because she was worth it.

...

Andre was driving to Nozu. Tori was looking outside the window. She loved observing the trees, the houses and the cars as they disappeared swiftly. It was a silent route. Neither of them talked.

Until they passed Jade's house.

Tori suddenly grabbed Andre's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Stop here." She ordered.

"What? I thought we were goi-"

"Just do it, Andre!" Tori cut him off.

Andre pulled up outside Jade's house. "Great. Now what?"

"I can't believe Jade's so mean and cold! I mean... Beck suffered because of her! He tried to make her hate him just to make her happy! And she didn't even appreciate it? That's it. I'm going to talk to her." She stated and opened the passenger's seat.

She made an attempt to exit the car, but Andre gripped a hold of her jacket and pulled her back in. "What do you think you're doing? What makes you think that you'll make Jade forgive Beck?"

"I just wanna know what Jade thinks about Beck's actions, that's all. Then, we'll leave her alone." Tori replied and smiled innocently at him.

Andre sighed. "I'm coming with you." He muttered.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed happily and gave him a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car. Andre followed her and they reached Jade's door. Tori knocked the door.

After a minute, they heard Jade's voice. "Mom! I can't believe you forgot your keys again!" She grumbled. The door opened and Jade stared at Tori and Andre with a questioning look. "What do you want here?" She demanded angrily.

"Well, nice to see you, too." Andre replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound softer.

"We wanna talk to you about Beck." Tori stated.

Andre looked at Jade worriedly. Jade kept an emotionless expression. "I don't wanna hear anything." She muttered.

Andre took Tori's arm and pulled her gently to him. Tori flinched away and glared at him. "Too bad, Jade. We'll talk." She told her.

Andre sighed in desperation. Tori ignored him and walked in Jade's house, pushing her softly. "Tori, don't." Andre mumbled and followed Tori.

Jade pursed her lips and closed the door forcefully. She glanced at Tori and Andre who were waiting for her. Jade crossed her arms and arched her pierced eyebrow. "Okay, I'm listening." She murmured.

Tori glanced at Andre and then back at Jade. She took a deep breath. "How can you not forgive Beck?"

"Why should I?"

"After all these things he had done for you?"

Jade chuckled bitterly. "He only hurt me!"

"He tried to make you happy!"

"How? By breaking up with me using the worst freaking way? By trying to kiss you? By making me jealous? How the hell did he try to make me happy?!" Jade shouted. Tori and Andre exchanged a look and then smiled at each other. Jade squinted at them, as they started laughing. "Why are you two morons laughing?" She demanded angrily.

Tori stopped laughing and looked at her. "He didn't tell you, did he?" Tori questioned.

"What didn't he tell me?"

Andre smiled at her. "Did you let him tell you everything he wanted to say?" He inquired.

"No." Jade mumbled. "I was mad, I wanted him to get out of my room. But I know what he was gonna say."

"Oh, believe me, you don't know." Tori said.

"You definetely don't know." Andre agreed and gave Tori a meaningful look.

Jade sighed in frustration. "Will you two just tell me what's going on?" She asked angrily.

"You didn't let him tell you how he tried to make you happy." Tori stated.

"Jade, listen. Beck told us what happened." Andre added and glanced at Tori. "Should we...?"

"Of course we should!" Tori answered and looked at Jade. She gestured to the couch. "Sit."

Jade sat on the couch. "I'm sitting only because I wanna sit." She stated and took a look at Andre and Tori. They sat next to her and Tori started saying what Beck had told them.

...

_Beck took a deep breath. "Okay... First of all, you need to know that I truly love Jade."_

_"Then, why did you-" Tori covered Andre's mouth to make him stop._

_"Shut up and let him finish!" She ordered. Andre nodded._

_Beck rolled his eyes. "Look, I love her and all I've done was for her."_

_"What about-" Beck gave Andre a death glare and made him stop. Andre cleared his throat. "Continue."_

_"So, as I was saying, I could see that Jade wasn't happy. Our relationship made her sick. It just wasn't healthy. So, I had to make her happy again, by letting her move on and find someone that could make her happy." He stated._

_Andre scoffed. "Oh, please! That's the worst excuse ever! C'mon, Beck... Are you stuck and you ran out of excuses?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Dude! Just shut up and listen to me!"_

_"No! I thought you're gonna say something important! Something I didn't know and I would never expected to hear!" Andre shouted._

_"Oh, really? Well, did you expect to hear that I'm responsible for everything. EVERYTHING?" Beck asked._

_Andre furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"_

_Beck exhaled. "I broke up with her. We all know it. Because I thought she'd be happier. But I didn't stop there. I had to make sure that she would hate me, so that she could move on and literally be happy. That's why I made sure to leave to video chat on and tried to kiss Tori, hoping that Jade would see it. That's why I payed some kids to destroy your PearPad so that you would film the video with Robbie. This way I hoped that Jade would find out about my 'date' with Tori and hate me even more."_

_"Wait. So, YOU payed those kids to destroy my PearPad?!" Andre asked angrily._

_Beck shrugged. "Obviously."_

_Andre sighed. "Anyway. Continue."_

_"So, I even told Jade to pick up Moose and bring him to Karaokie Dokie. I was sure she would make a move. And I knew Moose liked kissing hot girls. But he's not a relationship guy..." He muttered. He shook his head. "Whatever. And all this type I had been trying to ignore her and make her understand that I didn't want to get back together with her. I gave her the role of the dump girl in my movie without explanations, I argued with her..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_Andre was staring at him in shock. Tori smiled victoriously and patted his shoulder. "Do you understand now why we have to help him?" She asked._

_Andre nodded. "B-But... I... I don't get it. Why did you do all these things? Just to make HER happy?" He stammered._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"But that must have been hard for you."_

_"Oh, yes... It was. I knew it from the first moment."_

_"So... Why did you do it if you knew it was gonna hurt?" He questioned._

_Beck smiled slightly. "Because Jade's worth it."_

_..._

Jade glared at them. "If this is just a trick to make me-"

"We swear, it's not a trick." Tori stated.

Jade bit her lip. "I want him to say it." She muttered.

Andre groaned. "Ugh! Why are you both so stubborn?!" He exclaimed angrily and stood up, grabbing Jade's hand. He stormed to the door, pulling Jade with him.

"Andre! What are you doing?" Jade yelled.

He didn't respond. He just opened the door and got out of the house, still holding Jade. Tori sighed and followed them, closing the door. Andre pushed Jade into the passenger's seat and closed the door. Tori entered the car, sitting at the back seats. Andre got in his car, too. He thrust the key into the ignition and sped. Jade gave him a glare.

"That's kidnaping." She stated.

"Just stop talking." He ordered.

"Quit telling me what to do!" She shouted.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Andre shouted back.

"Quit yelling!" Tori screamed.

Andre and Jade stopped arguing. Andre pulled up outside Beck's RV. He exited the car and walked to Jade's side. He opened the door and waited for her to get out of the car. When they were all out, Andre knocked Beck's door. Beck opened and glanced at the three of them in surprise.

Tori smiled awkwardly and Andre rolled his eyes. He pushed Jade in the RV. "She knows. Just get back together." He stated and walked again to his car.

Tori winked at them and giggled. "Well... You much to discuss!" She exclaimed happily.

"Tori!" Andre called her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and walked to his car.

Beck sighed and glanced at Jade. She crossed her arms and returned the gaze. "So, what now?" She inquired.

"You tell me." Beck replied.

Jade took a deep breath. "Look, Andre and Tori told me everything."

"And?"

"And I just can't understand how a normal boy can be so stupid and sweet at the same time." She stated.

Beck chuckled. "Well, I'm not very normal..." He muttered.

Jade smiled. "That's why I love you." She replied.

Beck smiled back at her. "So? What are you gonna do about it?"

"First of all, I wanna ask you something." She stated.

"Go on."

"You tried to kiss Tori on purpose when the video chat was on. What about the previous day, when you and Tori almost kissed?" She asked.

Beck smirked. "I wanted to be prepared for the video chat. If we actually kissed, I don't know, I guess I would tell her that it was a mistake or something. But, how did you find out?"

"I guess being 'almost friends' with Vega has some advantages." She answered.

Beck took a step closer to her. "So, will you forgive me?" He asked and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I hate it when you baby-talk." She mumbled, trying to stifle a grin.

Beck smiled and kissed her head. "Anyway! Will you forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I finally know that I make you happy. I can do this." He answered.

Jade frowned. "I'll think of it." She muttered.

"What? Oh, no... No thinking. Just give me an answer. I'm really sorry and you know it." Beck told her, his arms still holding her close to his body.

She recalled the day they broke up, the day she saw him trying to kiss Tori, the day he and Tori went out together... All these was just pretending. He was responsible for all these. He wanted to make her forget him. To make her happy. He tried to make her move on.

But he failed.

Because she still loved him. All the pain he had caused to her disappeared as she looked into his eyes and with a quick move she crashed her lips to his into a long kiss. It didn't have to be a passionate one, it wasn't like the kisses they had shared before. It was different. They both just wanted to show how much they had missed each other, how sorry they were...

Once they pulled away, Beck gave her a smile. "I guess you forgived me?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. But I still have some doubts. We need time."

"We have plenty of time." He stated.

"I'm expecting from you to make me happy."

"Don't worry about it. I know what to do make you happy again."

"I'm counting on you."

Beck nodded and pressed another soft kiss to her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He finally knew how to make her happy. After all this time. He was ready to do anything for her. Anything.

_Because Jade's worth it._

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! So, CaterinaGold, who checked the chapter to spot grammar and spelling mistakes, told me that this chapter reminded her of 'Division' by 78violet. I listened to the song and I think that she's right. This song is amazing and it fits this one-shot perfectly. Go check it out! And tell me what do you think of this one-shot. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please REVIEW! I really wanna know your opinion! :D  
**


End file.
